


Right VS Wrong

by SLUSH_IE



Series: OC things [1]
Category: Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional/Mental Abuse, OCs - Freeform, Toxic Relationship, Vent ocs, extremely short, onyx is a bitch, strawberry doesn’t deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: “I’m in the right, you’re the one who’s in the wrong.”
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Strawberry Spinel & Onyx (OCs)
Series: OC things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793896
Kudos: 4





	Right VS Wrong

"I'm in the right..." Onyx towered over Strawberry Spinel, "You're the one who's in the wrong."

Onyx did this too much to her. It was so horrible, and Strawberry finally snapped. "STOP IT!"

Onyx stepped back, shocked.

"I...I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Onyx glared at the small gem, "Are you saying I'm wrong? That the idiotic things you say are right? _I'm not wrong, Strawberry_."

She held back tears. If she cried, who knew what would happen... "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..."

Onyx stormed off, leaving Strawberry trembling in fear and sadness.


End file.
